


URealms 15 Days NSFW Challenge

by Ladiesofthrones



Series: Dave's Fanfiction - URealms Live [1]
Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF, MindCrack RPF, URealms Live - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, URealms Live, Unforgotten Realms, urealms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiesofthrones/pseuds/Ladiesofthrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles from the URealms Live universe. All works are directly imported from buffalo wizards dreamwidth, so some of my notes may not make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 I really hope I'm not treading on anyone's toes with this. 

I've been dying to write some URealms fan fic because I have so many pairings! I decided to do 15 days instead of 30 to make completing the challenge easier. Also, some of the prompts may have been changed to fit the URealms Live universe (such as skype sex being replaced with fanfiction). 

Day 1 is cuddles (naked) and the pairing is Nate/Neena. This is more like fluff but oh well. Better smut later, I promise.

Cuddles (naked) - Nate and Neena

  


There were times when Nate couldn’t help but wonder if all Neena cared about was sex. 

  


Some nights, after they were finished, he would hear the bed creak and Neena would creep away when Nate was motionless, as if he was asleep. For hours after Nate would torture himself analysing her actions. Could she not stand the thought of waking up next to him, like a couple and not merely lovers? Was there another bed waiting for her somewhere with another dwarf to satisfy her?

  


His stomach always twisted at the thought of Neena with someone else. His jealousy could poison the relationship, so he tried to tell himself that he was being ridiculous. Unfair. After all, hadn’t Neena slept with every guy in the city before Nate? Didn’t Nate himself have another girlfriend when he first fucked Neena in a small bed in the grimiest room in Mona’s flat?

  


The past didn’t have to define them, and they both deserved a second chance to prove that they could be a faithful partner. However, Nate wasn’t sure if a girl like Neena could change her ways so simply. Her promiscuity had always been her way of coping and hiding emotions. She belonged to everybody and nobody. Perhaps there was nothing in the world that would tie her down.

  


The next night, as they lied tangled in the bedsheets, Nate couldn’t bare to let Neena leave. If he did, his doubts and jealousy and bitterness would threaten to destroy the fragile relationship they had created. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around Neena protectively, pulling her into a tight hug. Briefly, he contemplated using his stone form, but concluded that would be completely overkill.

  


“Nate” she whispered, voice husky. 

He didn’t say anything. He remained motionless, listening to the sound of their breathing. 

“I love you” Neena murmured. 

  


She fell asleep that way, safe in Nate’s arms. She looked different when she slept. It was as if all her bad memories and problems faded away and she was finally happy to be young and innocent and free. 

  


Nate may have imagined it, but before he drifted away to a peaceful sleep, he could have sworn Neena mumbled his name.

.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

 The pairing for this I chose was Penwar and Samantha. For those of you that don't know, Penwar Lockis (or Penis Warlock) was Arin's character in Nuren and Samantha is the lady warrior. Penwar convinced her to join the party but she later left because of Deadbones' actions. My explanation for Arin's later disappearance is they ran away together. 

Laughter floated through the forest clearing, causing Penwar to pause from her task of setting up camp. The voice belonged to Samantha and Penwar had heard it many times, even if they had only met a few short days ago. Their time together had passed in a blur of bliss. Penwar had sneaked away from her bumbling brothers to seek the beautiful warrior girl she had conversed with in the tavern. After much “ persuasion ” Penwar had convinced Samantha to run away with her. There was just too much bad blood between her and her brothers. 

  


Climbing to her feet, Penwar looked around the area. Samantha had announced she was going exploring near camp and she couldn’t have travelled very far. Quickly, Penwar decided to find the warrior. She could use a bit of fun after a long day walking. Besides, Samantha always looked so beautiful laughing. 

  


It wasn’t long until the melodic laughter was mixed with the noise of running water - creating a symphony of intrigue in Penwar’s mind. Eventually, she reached the edge of the forest and caught sight of a river. In sharp contrast to the heat of the evening, the water was clear and cool. Penwar judged the river to be waist deep and drinkable. In other words: Safe. 

  


It seemed Samantha had already discovered that. Penwar couldn’t help but gasp when she spotted her. 

  


The girl was bathing in the water, her blond hair glinting in the last rays of day, giving her a crown of gold. She was fully naked and was submerged in the water from her hips down. Her skin was as smooth as marble and (apart from her arms) was completely free from blemishes.  Penwar’s gaze were drawn to her breasts, which seemed impossibly bigger now that they were free from the metal cage of Samantha’s armour. 

  


In that moment, in the river under the sunset, Penwar could have sworn that Samantha was a goddess or a nymph. She was divine, celestial, immortal. The only thing that shattered her veneer of perfection were the scars that ran the entire length of her arms, coiling and twisting around her skin like red snakes of blood and tissue. In a strange way, they were the most beautiful thing about were. They were proof that Samantha was a fighter. A survivor. Penwar was comforted that she would never lose a powerful warrior like Samantha the same way she lost her father. 

  


“Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?” Samantha teased, distracting Penwar from her thoughts. 

Something about the way Samantha bit her lip and tossed her hair made Penwar realise she was suddenly feeling very hot, despite the fact that the sun was setting and the air had started to cool. She shot Samantha her most confident smirk.

  


Slowly, she pulled her shirt over her head, enjoying the way the other girl’s face changed as she noticed that Penwar wasn’t wearing an undershirt or a corset. Her hands inched down to her breeches and she glanced at Samantha, grinning. The blonde raised an eyebrow in challenge. Penwar was happy to oblige. She discarded the rest of her clothing and dive-bombed into the river. 

  


Water splashed everywhere. Penwar came up spluttering and, when she noted Samantha’s shocked expression, she burst out laughing. After a second of huffing, Samantha couldn’t help but join in. She swam over to Penwar and punched her in the shoulder lightly. The gesture was merely playful - Samantha had enough power to knock out guys twice her size with one punch. There had been one occasion in a tavern where a drunk dwelf had mistaken Samantha for a whore, and the blonde had hit him so hard he bled while Penwar chuckled in the background. 

  


“You’re completely crazy. I’m so glad I met you” she giggled. 

Samantha brushed her hair out of her eyes that shone like emeralds . They were surrounded by the artistry of nature, but the most breathtaking thing was her. Penwar was madly in love with her. Everything from her musical voice to her perfect body made Penwar yearn to touch her breasts, caress her thigh… But for now she would settle for a kiss from those lips the colour of roses.

  


When their lips met, the world seemed to spin. Samantha tasted of adventure - pine, smoke, cinnamon. As the kiss deepened, Penwar’s hands began to wander. She rested her palm on her shoulder and slowly trailed downwards until she arrived at her breasts. Gently, she began to squeeze and tease. Samantha broke free off the kiss with a moan, voice low and seductive. Penwar moved to her neck and began to suck a mark, enjoying the way Samantha’s breath hitched.

  


“Still glad you met me?” Penwar asked with a devilish smile, her hands still lightly teasing. 

“Shut up and kiss me” Samantha shot back. 

And so she did..  



	3. Day 3 - First time

 Pairing is Gwyneth/Ca-Rell. So... This is a bit of a crackship, but is probably my OTP of URealms Live. I saw a post on reddit talking about the parallels between the two and how they would react when they met and I started shipping it. I'm a sucker for doomed romance. 

Because they were young, and the world seemed theirs to conquer and full of possibilities, they honestly believed that they were in love. 

  


Gwyneth was one of the youngest Elven generals to live and was well on the way to becoming a great leader. Ca-Rell… wasn’t. But they told themselves that the differences between them didn’t matter because they were invincible and love could conquer everything in their way.

  


They grew up together in the same town and both had been selected for leadership training. Many years later, Gwyneth would find herself in the formidable position of being the leader of Alpha squad and the Sun Swords and Ca-Rell would end up trying to lead Theta squad, the joke of the Elven army. They had been walking different paths their entire lives, and one day their differences would tear them apart. 

  


They weren’t thinking about the future the first night they slept together. After years of chaste kisses and nights under the stars, they were finally seeking the intimacy they had craved for so long.

  


Gwyneth straddled Ca-Rell and rested her hands on her slender hips. Leaning forwards, she pressed a kiss to Ca-Rell’s lips. Not satisfied, Ca-Rell lifted her arms and tugged at Gwyneth’s shirt insistently.

“You never have any patience” Gwyneth teased breathlessly. 

Ca-Rell’s hands slipped under the hem of her breeches in answer. Gwyneth made a disapproving noise and was about to reprimand Ca-Rell when the platinum blond girl’s hand found her clitoris and rubbed gently, causing her to moan and lose focus. 

  


Her moaning made Ca-Rell desperate to hear more. It was so rare that Gwyneth’s self-control faltered, and she wanted to savour this moment. Her other hand went deeper and swirled around Gwyneth’s entrance, enjoying the wetness she found there. There was something flattering about how aroused she had made her partner. 

  


“Yes, more” Gwyneth gasped, her voice pleading.

Ca-Rell grinned at her, reveling in her newfound power.

“Maybe you should ask politely” she mocked, her movements halting to tortuously slow.

She narrowed her eyes. The impact of her glare was reduced by her dishevelled and desperate state. 

“Oh, fuck you” she fired back. 

  


Gwyneth moaned loudly as one of Ca-Rell’s fingers entered her.

“You can do that later” Ca-Rell laughed. 

In response, Gwyneth pulled her into a kiss to shut her up. Her mouth was hot and her tongue was demanding. Ca-Rell should have known that Gwyneth would dominate the kiss. She couldn’t let Ca-Rell win completely. Ca-Rell quickened her movements and she listened with great amusement as Gwyneth’s breathing became more and more erratic. She judged her partner wouldn’t last much longer - despite her bravado.

  


“Ca-Rell!” Gwyneth cried out as she reached a climax, falling still on top of her partner. 

The blond simply smirked and moved her mouth to Gwyneth’s neck, nibbling gently, enjoying the way Gwyneth smiled from the bliss of the orgasm. After a minute, Gwyneth’s eyes opened and glinted mischievously. 

“Your turn. I bet you won’t last half as long as me” she declared. 

  


The challenge in her voice made Ca-Rell want to laugh. It was just like Gwyneth to make everything a competition - especially when she was going to lose. 

“You’re on. Do your worse” she responded. 

  


And so Gwyneth did.

  
The night was everything they had dreamed of for so long. They had no way of knowing that many years later, when the relationship had crashed and burned, nights like this one would haunt their dreams - and the intimate moments that currently felt so much like paradise would one day become nothing more than bittersweet memories..


	4. Day 4 - Blow Job

 I wanted to write my own ending to the Kallark/Xavius stand off in the SunSwords campaign. Some of the dialogue I took directly from the stream :p

Day 4 is Blow Job. Pairing: Kal/Xavius

When Kallark invited him behind the Prisoner Carriage to give him “a present”, this was the last thing Xavius had been expecting. Initially, he had been suspicious that Kallark would try and kill him away from prying eyes so that he could steal the ticket… And be alone in Gwyneth’s affections. It would be just like a roguish ruffian dwelf to use underhand tactics. They weren’t worthy of trust. 

  


Kallark dropping his pants was a complete surprise.  Against his better judgement, Xavius couldn’t help but stare. The dwelf was impressively well-endowed and it was easy to see why Gwyneth had a thing for him. 

  


It took Xavius a minute to understand what it all meant. When his mind finally caught up with the situation, he couldn’t help but feel slightly aroused. Perhaps now he could finally let out all the anger and frustration he had been feeling towards Kallark. He had mistaken it for jealousy, but now it seemed like something more. Maybe Gwyneth was right. Maybe he did have a thing for power. 

  


“You know what to do with that” Kallark said, and he did.

He dropped to his knees almost instantly. A few years ago, Xavius never would have been so submissive but his times with Gwyneth had changed him. 

“That’s your present” Kallark declared. 

  


Xavius said nothing - he still had the bruises where Gwyneth had taught him to be quiet during sex.  His tongue danced around the tip of Kallark’s cock first, teasing. He moved upwards, licking the whole length and stopping at his balls. Kallark’s hands grasped his floppy hair, as if telling him to get on with it. 

  


He obliged by putting the tip in his mouth and sucking. Kallark wasn’t happy with his slow pace and bucked forward roughly. Luckily, Xavius adjusted and managed not to gag. He wondered if Kallark was trying to break him and he resolved not to let it happen. He started to lick and suck in time with Kal’s movements - proving that he wasn’t to be out done. 

  


Somehow their intimate moment had dissolved into a competition of sorts, a battle of wills, but Xavius wasn’t complaining. Not when he was certain he would be the winner. Kallark couldn’t last much longer. Judging by the moans he tried to muffle, he would be finished soon. 

  


Kal climaxed with a cry, hitting Xavius’ throat for a final time. He swallowed with ease and pulled away from Kal, chuckling to himself. The dwelf was standing with a stunned expression and his pants still down.

“That was a little fey” Xavius mocked him, raising an eyebrow.

  
Wordlessly, Kallark pulled a ticket out of his pocket and offered it to Xavius. Then he pulled up his pants and walked away..


	5. Day 5 - Clothes getting off

 This pairing was Kinney/Kallark and was based on a throwaway comment Deadbones made in Sunswords. I wasn't super comfortable writing kobold/elf sex given the animalistic qualities of kobolds, so this fic could be considered Human!Kinney/Kal - but it doesn't have to be read that way. 

They were both undeniably horrifically drunk. 

  


In truth, Kal hadn’t been sober since he had left the Sun Swords after his baby had been killed. The alcohol helped him forget the image of Gwyneth crumpled on the floor, unmoving, as blood seeped from her stomach and life drained from the baby, but sometimes he would dream about it and wake screaming. He had other things he wished to forget as well. Many things. Guilt twisted inside him everytime he thought about his adoptive children, left in the care of a stranger to spend a lifetime in jail. 

  


They had made their decision. And he had made his. He could only hope Gwyneth wouldn’t hate him for leaving; staying would have been just too painful to bare.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Kinney had taken her first sip of wine at lunchtime, and hadn’t stopped by midnight. Earlier that day, she had been in a terrifying battle with a sea serpent (perhaps some kind of baby behemoth) and had barely escaped with her life. Even more devastatingly - she had lost her favourite weapon. She mourned her Lightning Mace and drank deeply. 

  


The wine made her hot and flushed. She knew exactly what she needed to forget her troubles. Her eyes scanned the tavern, searching for another lonely damned soul to distract her for a few hours. 

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  


He could feel her gaze on him, and it only took one glance at her heavily lidded flirtatious eyes to understand what she was after. Reason had abandoned him many glasses of liquor back, and before he was fully conscious of his actions he was approaching her over the cracked wooden floor. 

  


“I’ve got a room upstairs, mon cheri” she purred, her voice slurred and seductive.

Kallark couldn’t remember how on earth they reached the top of stairs, but somehow they made it to the room and collapsed on the bed. He was too intoxicated to be gentle or patient. He pulled at the fastenings on the back of Kinney’s dress, but was unsuccessful in unclasping them. With a growl of frustration, he ripped the fabric. 

  


She wriggled out and kicked the tattered dress away. Clearly, she wasn’t too upset by the loss of her outfit. She placed her hands on Kallark’s shirt, and was equally as uncareful removing it. His breeches came next. Once he was completely naked, she pushed him against the bed.

  


“Je ne vais pas à être doux” she growled and Kallark noted how sexy French sounded. 

It seemed Kinney was happy to do most of the work and take whatever pleasure she wanted. Kallark was mainly still as she rode him, but his hands gripped her hips to keep her steady. He moaned throatily, filled with desire. He hadn’t felt this way in so long.

  


Kinney leaned into his neck and started to nibble gently. Then her nibbles turned to bites and sucking, but her roughness only made things more pleasurable for Kal and the pain melted away into arousal. They came at almost exactly the same time with grunts and moans. 

“ C'était amusant” Kinney mumbled.

  


Then, she rolled to the side and immediately fell asleep, the alcohol finally taking its toll. Kallark contemplated leaving, but realised he was probably too exhausted to move. Sleep came surprisingly easily. For once, he didn’t dream of Gwyneth.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Kal woke up the next morning to an empty bed. It was only then he realised he didn’t even know the woman’s name..


	6. Day 6 - Dressed/Naked

 Nate and Neena again. Because I love them <3\. Let me know if there are any issues, I didn't have as much time as I would have liked for editing

Every time the two went to bed, Neena had to fight the urge to giggle. 

  


Ever since encountering Hat Rats, Nate had taken to remaining pretty much fully clothed in bed. Last time the rats had attacked while they were naked and distracted. Nate ended up levitating in the air, completely nude. Although they laughed about the incident, Neena could tell Nate wasn’t thrilled by the concept of a repeat performance. 

  


Neena - on the other hand - didn’t care. Clothed or not, she was more than a match for any Hat Rat. She vowed that, if they ever attacked again, she would tear the hats from the heads and create a mini-fireworks show for Nate. She wasn’t sure if Nate had been entirely comforted, however. She suspected he may have developed a fear of the vermin, but even she wasn’t insensitive enough to tease him. 

  


His newfound dislike of nudity did create several “interesting” scenarios in the bed room. Neena would often make a game of it. She would wait until he was about to climax, then claim she would only help him finish if he removed his pants. After all, she would say innocently, surely he didn’t want to get cum on them? 

  


Other times she would offer him gold to get undressed and put on a strip-show while he did it. A few years ago, he might have accepted. But currently both Nate and Neena were both hugely wealthy, so money held little meaning to him.

  


When all else failed, Neena would have make the argument that remaining clothed wasn’t practical. At the very least, his underwear and pants would have to be pulled down slightly in order for them to fuck. Nate had to agree, even if he did so begrudgingly. As he thrusted into her, Neena would always feel smug that she had one the argument. Mischievously, she would try kick away his pants and underwear while he was distracted. She also attempted to remove his shirt. 

  


She did this in a number of different ways. Her favourite was to slide her hands up under the fabric, tracing his defined abs and toned muscles. Dverger Dvergers tended to be the strongest of the dwarves - and Nate was no exception. She had always liked seeing him shirtless, thus why she encouraged him to fight that way when possible (despite sacrificing the advantage of armour). 

  


Slowly, she would undo the buttons one by one. He never noticed the top one, but caught on when she got halfway through. By then it was too late to stop her. Triumphantly, she pulled away the shirt and threw it on the floor.

  
Sure, it could be strange fucking while Nate was either fully dressed or half dressed, but Neena couldn’t bring herself to care. After all - they were always looking for ways to spice up their sex lives..


	7. Day 7 - Fanfiction

 Gwyneth and Ca-Rell again <3 <3 <3 My favourite pairing to write

The original prompt was "Skype sex", but I changed it to "fanfictions" to fir the URealmsLive-verse. Dave would be proud ;)

EDIT: Look at my fancy new icon!!! <3

It was Gwyneth that initiated it, as she often did. She always knew exactly what she wanted and she didn’t stop until her goals were met. Her determination was well-famed on the battlefield, and it was hardly a surprise that these skills were transferrable to the bed chamber. It didn’t take her long to convince Ca-Rell. Truthfully, Ca-Rell wanted it just as badly as she did, even if this relationship was against both of their better judgement.

  


After shedding their armour, the girls took great pleasure in undressing each other. In truth, Ca-Rell hated Gwyneth’s coat that was decorated with multiple military medals whereas hers was bare. She smiled as she removed it and then removed Gwyneth’s undershirt as well. The two had seen each other naked many times, but she was still stunned by her lean frame, muscular body and firm breasts. 

  


Ca-Rell ran her hands along the other girl’s collarbone, falling in love with every detail of Gwyneth’s body. Her skin was a constellation of freckles and scars - a galaxy of a girl. Her dark hair was the colour of night, and Ca-Rell pulled it carefully from the braid and let it flow over her shoulders. 

  


Simultaneously, Gwenthy’s deft hands move quickly and untied Ca-Rell breeches, pulling them down to her ankles and waiting for her to step out. It didn’t take Gwyneth long to push Ca-Rell on the bed, cotton soft like a cloud beneath her. She spread her legs, feet still touching the floor, bent over the bed. 

  


“Gwyneth” Ca-Rell said.

She received no answer. Gwyneth kneeled on the floor and rested her hands on Ca-Rell’s thighs. Their eyes met briefly, the intensity breathtaking. The moment lasted a second until Gwyneth moved her head forward. 

  


Her tongue was hot and wet on her lower lips, sending a burning and delightful sensation all through her body. Ca-Rell bit back a moan, trying to stop herself from whining and writhing with pleasure. Gwyneth moved to her clit and the stimulation alone was nearly enough to push Ca-Rell over the edge. The tongue was replaced by a finger and dragged down lower, dancing round the edges of Ca-Rell’s entrance. 

  


Gwyneth felt her grow close and sped up her movements, trying to make the orgasm as good as possible. Ca-Rell climaxed with a moan and the noise sent coils of arousal shooting around Gwyneth’s body. 

  


Shakily, Ca-Rell was clambering to her feet and pulling Gwyneth into a kiss. Gwyneth bit down on Ca-Rell’s lip gently, cautiously trying not to be overly rough. Ca-Rell was pressing her down on the bed, and the positions were switched. Her hands trailed down from Gwyneth’s neck and paused briefly at her breasts, until arriving at her clit and started to tease. 

  


Then she...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Gwyneth tore her eyes from the paper. It wasn’t often Dave took private requests, but he owed Gwyneth a favour and she had cashed in. She told him that if he ever showed it to another person, or even mentioned her feelings for Ca-Rell, she would destroy him. He could tell she was being serious. 

  
She kept the story, and others like it, in a box under her bed. They were beautifully written, and sometimes when she closed her eyes she could pretend that Ca-Rell was still with her and they were together and happy. On lonely nights, she would open the box and read them. If she was ever luckily enough to see Ca-Rell again, perhaps they could read them together. She wanted a reason to smile again..


	8. Day 8 - Against the Wall

 Yumi and Squinks. Because no matter how many knives they put in each other's backs, they've got each other's backs. 

Through the darkness of the night, Squinks heard an ear-splitting scream. The voice was one he had heard many times before, and there was no doubt in his mind who it belonged to. The scream chilled his blood and pierced him like a bullet. Before he even stopped to think, his feet were moving and he was sprinting towards the noise. There was only one person in the world that could make him run towards danger and not away from it, and if she needed help, Squinks would be there to give it to her. 

  


In the city, there was a low-lying canal that was always shrouded in darkness. He pounded down the steps to the canal side. On the floor, he noticed a still figure and his heart stopped. Fear choked him and he struggled to breath. It took him a second to register the body was too tall and bulky to be hers, but the icy feeling in his stomach refused to go away. He heard footsteps behind him and tensed. 

  


He wasn’t alone on the canal-side. 

  


Suddenly, he was slammed against the concrete wall and felt his head spin. He was vaguely aware of his weapon clattering to the floor. Familiar wide blue eyes looked into his own and Squinks was flooded with relief. Yumi. She was alive. She was safe. 

  


And she had him pinned against the wall, blade against his throat. 

  


“Squinks?” she gasped, but then her face hardened. 

She gestured to the body lying on the floor. 

“Were you with him? Did you try and kill me?” she demanded angrily. 

Squinks struggled to think. The odds of his and Yumi’s paths crossing again, after so many months of separation, where astronomically miniscule. It was beyond belief.

  


“No. Of course not, I swear! I would never hurt you Yumi” he responded quickly, desperate for her to notice the sincerity in his voice.

She didn’t look convinced. 

“You’re a liar Squinks. You tried to kill us all before” she pointed out.

The words hurt, but Squinks knew they were fair. He wasn’t proud of the despicable things he had done in the name of self-preservation. 

“I never meant for you to get hurt Yumi. I love you” 

  


She exhaled slowly, her hands trembling slightly. He could see her resolve and anger start to falter. 

“Why should I believe that?” she whispered, somehow vulnerable. 

The words came to him naturally - he had been rehearsing them in his head for months.

“Because we were meant to be together. Again and again, we keep meeting, our paths keep crossing, our destinies are intertwined. It’s the universe’s way of telling us we belong together”

  


Finally, she lowered her blade. She couldn’t seem to meet his gaze. 

“There’s a tavern around the corner. I have a room there. We could… Talk.” she suggested. 

Squinks agreed, and as soon as they entered Yumi’s room in the tavern, he was once again pinned against the wall. Just as he had suspected, there wasn’t going to be much “talking” between the couple. 

  


Yumi wasted no time pressing a hand against his cock, listening to his gasp of pleasure. Before long, Yumi was discarding her clothes and Squinks was doing the same. They had found themselves in this position before, but something about this felt different. Desperate. Like the absence had just made their feelings stronger. 

  


Yumi sunk to her knees and pulled at Squink’s breeches. She pulled out his cock and pumped up and down until it hardened. Experimentally, she ran her tongue along the length of his member, watching the way his face twisted as he moaned. She put the tip in her mouth and sucked gently. She moved slowly along his cock, sucking and licking, until he hit the back of her throat. However, as Squinks grew close to releasing, she pulled away. 

  


“Bed” she ordered, and Squinks was happy to oblige, moving away from the wall.

He climbed on top of Yumi and positioned himself carefully, listening to her moan as he entered her. It didn’t take long for them both to finish, and they became entangled in each other’s arms. 

  


“Squinks” she whispered. 

He stroked her head gently. 

“Yes?” he answered. 

  


“If you ever betray me again, I’ll kill you”

He believed her.


	9. Day 9 - Dom/Sub

This prompt suited Nate and Neena so well, I just had to write it <3

Neena was a girl who loved being in control. She was a puppeteer, and forcing people to do her bidding was all just part of her class. Manipulation was as natural to her as breathing. She knew she was superior to everyone and acted like it - which was as sexy as hell.

  


Nate fucking loved it when she dominated him in the bedroom.

  


Sometimes she would order him to spend the whole night teasing himself and wasn’t allowed to come until he begged for it. Other nights, she would command him to pleasure her and wouldn’t allow him any satisfaction. Nate often felt hypnotised by her swaying hips and her low sexy authoritative voice. He only became more entranced when she used whips and paddles. 

  


She had him stark naked, hands tied to a metal frame in the basement of their house which Neena affectionately dubbed “her sex dungeon”. She wore her skimpiest armour, which was black and sinfully tight and left nothing to the imagination, and Nate raked his eyes all over her body, admiring how hot and powerful and she looked. 

  


She trailed her hand lightly along his cock, watching him whine from being already oversensitive. Her finger swirled around the tip, eliciting a moan and wiping away the precome. Her grin was predatory and triumphant and sent a wave of arousal rushing through him. She started to pump his cock azily, dragging it out to heighten the pleasure. 

  


He felt himself grow impossibly close and let out a whine. Neena immediately paused, bringing Nate to the edge but denying him release. He grit his teeth in frustration. Submitting to Neena turned him on, but sometimes the pleasure she brought him felt almost like torture. 

“You know you have to beg” she said, smiling sweetly. 

  


He could hold out no longer. 

“Please Neena” he gasped, tone pleading. 

Neena removed her hand. Before Nate knew what was happening, he felt a cock ring slide over his member. Neena’s smile was practically devilish. 

“Not yet” she teased “Maybe later, if you behave”

Nate was left breathless and aching. He groaned in frustration. 

  


Neena’s hand landed on his butt. She wasn’t playing fair - she knew spanking would only turn him on further.

“Keep being too loud and I’ll give you a gag” she scolded. 

  
Sometimes he felt Neena went too far by making him wait for pleasure for so long, but it was always worth it when he finally cimaxed and the sensation was incredible and left him buzzing and feeling utterly sated. He was constantly reminded that Neena always knew what she was doing. It was one of the things he loved about her. That and the way she smirked when she dominated him, sending arousal spiralling through his bodying and causing him to harden. He wouldn’t change their relationship for the world..


	10. Day 10 - Masturbation

 Penwar and Samantha from Nuren. This fic was supposed to go somewhere else... but I'm happy with where it went.

Penwar was absolutely fucking crazy. 

  


Whether it was jumping off cliffs, or charging into battle without armour - Penwar was the only person adventurous enough to try it. Samantha supposed she shouldn’t be surprised that her restless and daring nature transferred to the bedroom. It was nearly impossible not to feel aroused by the memories of some of the outrageous things she had been convinced to do. 

  


Her face flushed and her breathing quickened - undeniable signs that she was horny. She groaned in frustration, knowing Penwar was gathering supplies and most likely wouldn’t be back for a while. The heat was growing too much to bare, so she disrobed herself quickly. The cool air helped, but her arousal refused to dissipate entirely.

  


Experimentally, she rested a hand on her bare thigh and the slightest touch alone was enough to leave her head reeling and her body yearning for more. In response, Samantha dipped her hands under the waistband of her underwear and pulled the garment down to her knees. 

  


For the briefest moment, she was worried Penwar might not approve of her actions. Then she realised Penwar, who was always the more kinky of the pair, would most likely find it extremely hot and join in. 

  


There was no hesitation after that. Her hand went to her clit first, teasing it gently. She was going to take this agonisingly slowly - just like she knew Penwar would. The orgasm always felt infinitely better when the pleasure was given time to build and the release was all the more satisfying. 

  


Her movements grew slightly more rough and intense as her breathing became more erratic. Simultaneously, her hand crept lower to her entrance. Samantha was shocked at how wet she was; she hadn’t known she was so aroused. She was certain Penwar would have mocked her about it. 

  


Penwar was the queen of dirty talk and Samantha loved it. With breath hot against her ear, Penwar would mutter obscenities while she fucked her. Thinking about Penwar and all the things she would say if she was there, Samantha entered herself. She groaned loudly, confident no one was around to hear.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Freshly returned from gathering supplies, Penwar heard Samantha moaning her name and smirked. She distinctly remembered an agreement not to touch themselves while the other was absent. It would be great fun punishing Samantha for this later - teasing her until she begged for it. Until then, she was content to listen. Samantha had the sexiest voice she had ever heard..


	11. Day 11 - Sweet and passionate

 I'm sorry about the ending. I found it way too funny.

~~And you thought Gwyneth and Ca-Rell were my crack pairing~~

Because Thea had developed a mighty reputation for being the greatest magician that ever lived, it wasn’t surprising that she caught the attention of other powerful beings. Of all of them - Nisovin was nothing like she had been expecting. 

  


She was positive people said he was gnome, but he towered over Thea like he was an elf. His face was youthful and handsome - in direct contrast to his white hair. The robes he owned were blue and covered in stars, which reminded her of a magicians cape she wore when doing a performance once. His eyes were bright blue and lively and reminded her of the sky. Nisovin was dashing and charming and Thea found herself captivated by him. 

  


His seduction was sweet and thoughtful;he was a perfect gentleman. The first day, he brought her pink roses and said no flower was as lovely as her. The next day, they strolled through the woods and listened to the birds singing. The sound was so beautiful, Thea almost wanted to transform into a raven and join them in their merrymaking. But that would mean leaving Nisovin. 

  


Nisovin, who wrote her poetry in Abracadab. Nisovin, whom she had fallen deeply in love with, when she thought she could never love again.

  


She could still recall the first time she had seen him shirtless. Thea had never been a very sexual being (unlike her associates Nate and Neena), but even she felt aroused by the sight of his toned abs and muscles. The coolest thing was his tattoos. The ink was the same colour of his eyes and seemed to glow like the moon. Intricately patterned, the tattoos appeared to shimmer and move. Nisovin was a living piece of art.

  


As it turned out, the tattoos reached other more “intimate” parts of his body as well. She remembered caressing his cock, from tip to hilt, and tracing the swirls of the tattoo. Nisovin had moaned at her actions, and Thea couldn’t help but grin. This was the first time she had seen him so flustered. He was a lot less intimidating when he displayed a little vulnerability, and it made the prospect of a relationship between them even more viable. 

  


Thea had been nervous the first time, but Nisovin assured her it was cute and put her at ease. His embrace was warm and comforting. He was gentle when he entered her, making sure she was okay before continuing. It didn’t take long for Thea to start enjoying herself, her arousal growing with every sensual thrust. 

  


Nisovin placed his lips against hers for a kiss and Thea saw stars. There was something distinctly innocent about the kiss - despite the fact they were currently engaged in mature activities. There were no tongues involved, just lips, like a prince chastely kissing his princess in a fairytale. 

  


When they were finished, they remained hugging and talking until the early hours of the morning, enjoying each other’s company. When the first rays of Sun filtered through the window, Nisovin apologised and said he had work to do. 

  


Thea noticed something alarmingly different about him. 

“Weren’t you taller the other night?”

The now gnome-high Nisovin finished getting dressed and walked out the room. Just as he was about to leave, he turned and winked at her. 

“A wizard did it”.


	12. Day 12 - Morning Lazy Sex

  
~~I did this one last minute oops~~

  


There was nothing better than waking up next to the girl she loved. 

  


Penwar’s chestnut hair was as messy as a birds nest but somehow she was still the most beautiful person she had ever seen. When she flashed Samantha her signature impish smile, it was as if she was seeing her for the first time again across a loud and crowded bar and smiling herself in return. 

  


Sometimes after they woke up, they would refuse to move and rest in companionable silence. They were both too lazy to rise, to comfortable in each other’s presence to leave and shatter their fragile bliss.

  


The silence would on occasion develop into something more intimate. Penwar would begin by rolling over and whispering sweet things to her - breath hot, insistent and utterly impossible to ignore. 

“I love you. You’re so beautiful. I can’t stop thinking about you. All the things I want to do to you… You drive me crazy”

  


Despite herself, Samantha would giggle at her sincerity and devotion.

“Maybe you should show me just how much you love me” she challenged.

Penwar was never one to back down. Especially when winning would taste so sweet.

“Of course, my love” she purred, voice seductive.

  


She trailed her mouth over Samantha’s body, worshipping every inch of it, leaving kisses on her breasts and thighs. The moans she elicited sounded like music to her ears. She always loved the way Samantha sounded - but she liked the way she tasted even better.

  


Samantha’s breathing quickened as Penwar dragged her tongue lower and deliciously close to her entrance. Her hands grabbed her thighs and kept her steady, and Samantha was grateful for something to ground her.Penwar started slowly as always, making a conscious effort to be considerate and gentle. 

“More” Samantha gasped, and Penwar was all too happy to give it to her. When her movements quickened and her hand found her clit, she moaned loudly, only encouraging Penwar further.

  


“I love you” Penwar said again, just as Samantha reached a climax.

They returned to silence as Samantha eventually stopped panting and became still. 

“I love you too” she said..


	13. Day 13 - Outdoors

 </3

The last ever time they spoke was at the dead of midnight, in the middle of the forest. High above in the sky the stars twinkled and the moon shone, the moonlight hitting Ca-Rell’s hair and crowning her in silver. Her face was illuminated in the pale light and she appeared both lovely and eerie. 

  


“What are you doing here?” Gwyneth asked breathlessly, convinced she was dreaming.

It had been so long, a lifetime. The years lay between them like a chasm, wide and utterly impossible to cross. She even looked different. Her hair was longer and her hands more scarred. They might have been strangers; they barely knew each other anymore. 

  


Ca-Rell shifted nervously. It was as if she wanted to take Gwyneth’s hand, but was afraid the touch would burn her.

“I’m leaving. I came to say goodbye” she replied.

Dark soulful eyes met her fiery red ones. Ca-Rell’s words were confusing. Leaving where? And why wait this long to speak with Gwyneth?

  


“For how long?” she asked.

When Ca-Rell blinked, as if holding back tears, realisation dawned on her. 

“Forever” she answered, and Gwyneth struggled to stay on her feet. 

She and Ca-Rell had been apart for years, but she had never given up hope that one day they would be reunited and make things work. To discover that Ca-Rell would be gone forever, felt like a stab to her chest. 

  


She had no words. There was nothing she could say. Ca-Rell did not ask her to come with her - and Gwyneth did not ask her to stay. They both knew they had been walking different paths their entire lives but it was only now the scale of their divergence became apparent.

  


Gwyneth kissed her all the more fiercely, knowing it was the last time. Her hands trailed over Ca-Rell’s body, her warmth so familiar and yet different, and tugged at her shirt. Clothes and armour were discarded and thrown to the dirt. They held each other tightly to fight the cold of night and Gwyneth was trailing kisses up her body - from her collarbone to her thigh. If this was goodbye, she would make it last as long as possible. It was their last chance.

  


Ca-Rell seemed to understand her mentality. Perhaps this was what she had wanted when she sought out Gwyneth to say farewell.

  


Their lips met again and Ca-Rell moaned. Gwyneth’s hands were all over, committing her entirety to memory so that she would never forget. Her hands trailed lower and found her clit, massaging gently. Ca-Rell mirrored her actions as she herself grew close to finishing. 

  


She would miss this. Everything about it. The way Gwyneth muttered her name, how her breasts felt soft under her eager hands… She couldn’t bare to leave without seeing Gwyneth one more time. She had something to tell her. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but it was becoming harder to think.

  


She climaxed with a cry, orgasm leaving her glowing. Gwyneth finished soon after. Ca-Rell got to her feet shakily, searching for her clothes.

“I loved you Gwyneth. Perhaps I always will” she muttered, pulling on her shirt. 

Dejected, she remained sat on the ground. 

“Don’t forget me” she said, voice almost pleading. 

Ca-Rell forced her feet to move, taking her further from Gwyneth, towards the future.

  
“Never” she promised to herself in a whisper, but Gwyneth never heard..


	14. Day 14 - Rough, biting, scratching

  
~~Watching URealms Live. Can't talk.~~

  


The band of thieves was always busy - moving and battling and stealing just to make it from one day to the next. Moments alone with Philhipe were rare and fleeting and something to be cherished. 

  


He had felt a connection the moment they had met. Gracias was a mellow gnome, but he had never believed in all the “true love” nonsense until he first set his eyes on Philhipe. In the middle of a heated battle, Gracias had approached Philhipe, risking his life and safety on the bond he felt between them, an irresistible tug that was impossible to ignore.

  


Their friendship had quickly developed into something far more… Intimate. It came as little surprise to both of them. The lifestyle they lived meant that each day they had together could be their last. There was no time for the frivolity of courtship and they did not have the luxury of uncertainty. They both knew they were in love and they did not shy away from any aspect of it - including lovemaking. 

  


Because they could only ever steal away for a few hours, their activities was always rushed and frantic and rough. 

  


It started off with Philhipe pawing at his clothes and scratching at his arms - desperate to start and unable to suppress his desire any longer. Gracias would oblige happily, enjoying the low growl that would resound from his partner’s throat as he took in his naked form. The kissing would come next. Breath hot and tongues demanding, Philhipe would take Gracias’ lips between his own and bite down gently, listening in Gracias moaning in response.

  


From kissing, it was an easy step to something more. Philhipe would press him against the wall, their bodies so close he could feel his heartbeat. In this proximity, it was impossible to hide arousal and Gracias could feel his partner’s erection pressing against his own. Philhipe would grind against him, desperate for friction. It did not take long until Gracias was left breathless and panting. 

  


Grinding was just the beginning.

  


As Philhipe would thrust into him, his lips would always find Gracias’ neck and he would bite marks, licking and sucking and biting until he claimed Gracias for his own. With the walls of a stone cave rough against his back, and Philhipe decorating his neck with marks, it would not take Gracias long to come, moaning with the sensation. Philhipe would finish soon afterwards, kissing his neck in thanks.

  


\------------------------------------------------------

  


Years later, when Gracias learned of Philhipe’s death, it was nights like that one which hurt the most. Gracias had never cared about dying - but when he met Philhipe, he dared to hope he would be given the luxury of not dying alone. 

  


He was wrong. So wrong. 

  
“Philhipe - forgive me. I love you” .


	15. Chapter 15

Xavius liked it when she wore her armour in the bedroom. She had told him once that he was just attracted to power, and never was this more apparent when her battle gear aroused him more than lingerie. 

She dubbed it his “power fetish” and he laughed at it. Jokingly, she suggested they should have sex in her command office since all her trophies and banners were sure to impress him. She immediately regretted her words when she noted the gleam of mischief in his eyes.   
“Don’t X” she had warned “The office is for work only. No exceptions”

It seems he didn’t get the message. At least, that was what Gwyneth had to assume when he strolled into the office wearing nothing at all.   
“What do you think you’re doing exactly soldier” she demanded with a frown, pulling rank on him.  
Xavius winked at her.

“You’re so sexy when you talk that way. Did you know that?”  
She sighed, but her annoyance was rapidly transforming into something else. She placed the papers she was examining down on her desk.  
“I’m busy Xavius. We can do this later”  
Faking disinterest, she picked up a map and pretended to study it.

Bad move. Xavius leapt onto the desk and kicked everything off, sending papers flying everywhere. Gwyneth cried out in surprise then swore loudly. Before she could yell, Xavius was pulling her up into his arms.  
“I want to fuck you right here on the desk” he growled.

It was getting harder to act like she wasn’t into it.   
“You didn’t have to mess up my desk” she grumbled.   
Xavius tucked her dark hair behind her ear. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.   
“I’ll tidy up later” he offered.   
“You better” she replied.  
With one last stern look, Gwyneth pulled off her clothes and tossed them on the floor, where they contributed to the pile she would make Xavius clear up later. 

The desk in question was an antique made of dark mahogany, but luckily for them it was very sturdy. Gwyneth couldn’t quite believe what she was doing, but Xavius’ hands on her waist snapped her back to reality.   
“Ready?” he asked, positioning himself carefully.   
Gwyneth couldn’t help but smirk. She knew this would be good.   
“Of course”

He pressed into her carefully, giving her time to adjust. There were times when Gwyneth was stunned at the thoughtfulness of her boyfriend who could often be so without care. She moaned and rolled her hips, making Xavius gasp and the desk creek. The part of her mind that wasn’t fogged with desire prayed the desk didn’t break. She would have a hard time explaining that one. 

Xavius bucked up into her again and Gwyneth found she could no longer think about the old wooden desk they were currently fucking on top off. He moaned her name throatily and Gwyneth hoped they weren’t being too loud. If somebody walked in now, they would be completely busted. 

A few more thrusts and Gwyneth knew she was close. Her breathing had grown more and more uneven until she was reduced to gasping and panting, which she knew turned Xavius on even more. He came with a growl and she wasn’t far behind, climaxing with a contented sigh. 

After a moment to regain composure, she pulled away and got unsteadily to her feet. She dressed quickly and tried to smooth her tousled hair. She knew she looked like a mess.   
“I want this mess cleaned up by the time I get back soldier”  
She walked out the office without a second glance.


End file.
